Jazz Rebirth
by Alec Weston
Summary: Well I'm having writer's block on my TF CLOVERFIELD fan fiction, so i decided to write this.   Rated T for now.    If the power of The Matrix Of Leadership could resurrect Optimus Prime, why not Jazz


Prime stood steadily on the floor of the Laurentian Abyss, in front of him was a trailer with alls orts of aquatic creatures attached to it. Next to Prime was Ratchet his chief medical officer. Next to Ratchet, was the newly arrived Wheeljack, who the N.E.S.T. team had deemed 'The Mad Scientist' Optimus nodded, and Ratchet opened the trailer to reveal the broken remains of his first officer, Jazz.

Ratchet started to repair the body while Wheeljack worked on upgrading the armor and weaponry. Once they finished, Ratchet opened the chest plates to reveal where the 'soul' of Jazz had resided before the fatal battle in Mission City. Optimus knelt down next to his old comrade, and opened his own chest, opening the right window and pulling out the Matrix of Leadership.

He raised the Matrix over the empty chassis of Jazz's chest.

"Please, work," muttered Prime.

He ever so gently touched the core of the matrix to Jazz's spark chamber. Suddenly the water churned and grew hot. There was a bright flash of blue green light, making the dust from the ocean floor raise up. As the dust settled, Prime, Ratchet and Wheeljack looked to where Jazz's body was, and they were all surprised to see nothing where there should have been something.

They all went up to the surface and boarded the ship that they had used to get to their current location. The N.E.S.T. team commander ran to them, Major Lennox saw the three puzzled and dismayed looks on their robotic faces.

"It didn't work did it," He sighs.

"Well it did somethun that's for sure," said Wheeljack who was already going over power readings and different calculations.

"We have yet to ascertain if it was a good something, or a bad something" said a very puzzled Ratchet.

"And the Matrix?"

"I have it here Major, I will return it back to Sam when we return, unless he wants me to hold onto it for safekeeping while he's finishing college."

October 30th 1992

There was a bright flash, some weird but noble voices, and then, a scream.

Jazz opened his optics; he sat up and held his head in his right hand, feeling like he drank too much high-grade energon. He took a look around at his surroundings, and then he picked up a scream.

A human scream.

Jazz got to his feet; slick from water he didn't remember stepping in, or at the very least diving in. His audio sensors pick up multiple screams. He locates the screamers, and then locates the reason for the screams.

Banaizatron.

Jazz couldn't believe it, Banaizatron, HERE? On EARTH, he jumped into action. His battle visor activating, he quickly transformed and drove top speed towards the sword wielding behemoth. Putting n the breaks he turned to the side, tires screeching, and transformed. He swiftly spun over Banaisatron and grabbed one of the missile launchers on his shoulder.

"Come on decepticon punk, pick on someone your own size!"

Jazz kicked off a missile launcher but was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Banaizatron took a few minutes to recognize his enemy.

"JAZZ?" Banaizatron sputtered angrily.

As Banaizatron brought one blade down, Jazz rolled to the tight, activating his weapon on his right hand, he aims and fires, denting his enemy's armor.

"That's right fool!" Jazz said with a perfect Mr. T accent, "This is for Moonracer" Jazz leapt up and over his enemy, firing at close range, making some sparks fly. Banaizatron swings around at Jazz just as he lands and fires missiles at slashes at the quick, silver bot. using his weapon, Jazz blows the missiles up while dodging the swords. He blocks one swing of a sword, and dodges the other. He moves quickly to the side, the edge of the blade grazes him and he blocks the other with his right arm.

Jazz fires a missile from his left arm which hits Banaizatron in the shoulder. Banaizatron uses the momentum from the hit to turn and slam a foot into Jazz's chest, making him stumble backwards. A large metal fist hits Jazz in the face and to the ground. He goes back to stand up but is kept on the ground by two swords, one in front of his face, and one in front of his chest.

"You gave a good fight autobot Jazz, you will die with honor, and glory" Rumbles Banaizatron's deep voice, "Your Spark Mate was a worthless piece of metal, now, if I did my job right, she's among the many corpses of her frinds."

"Right" is all Jazz says before his shoulder cannon activates and shoots Banaizatron in the face.

Jazz leaps backwards onto his hands, and then leaps forwards, the sound of broken metal flies through the air as he slams his enemy to the ground. His right hand weapon fires six shots into Banaizatron's chest directly near his spark.

"NEVER talk about Moonracer like that, not in front of me, nor in front of anyone else" Jazz says, anger evident in his mechanicle voice.

"Hahahahahahaha, y-you fools… tell me Autobot filth, is killing me your top priority? Or is saving those you are bound by that crest on your chest, to protect more important?"

An explosion behind the two, made Jazz turn to look, he hears the screaming of the humans and the cries as innocent lives are being burned to death. He looks at his enemy then looks back at the humans, then back at Banaizatron. He slams his enemy further into the ground before turning, and going to save as many humans as he can.

He hears an engine revv and sees a blue and purple femme bot jump overhead of him and go after the retreating enemy.

"I'll go after Banaizatron! You go help the humans!" Yelled the Femme Bot.

Jazz nods and quickly goes to the humans. He reaches three of the humans, scoops them up in his right hand and goes to save three more, a woman, a man, and a baby. They are blasted forward by another explosion. He checks them, a frown forming on his metallic face. The man and woman have wooden shrapnel in their backs and in major artery's. The baby however was mostly protected, by it's mother's bosom. The woman tries to reach Jazz, but has trouble walking.

"S-shining… guardian…" says the woman weakly, "y-y-you tried to help-p u-us, p-please, s-save o-our chi-l-ld" The Woman, having been able to stumble weakly to Jazz's foot, sets the child in Jazz's metallic hand. He's, surprised, doesn't know what to do. He stares at the little organic, frozen there like he's in a stasis lock. The Femme comes over, angry that her opponent got away. She was surprised and slightly worried to see Jazz with the little organic in his hand.

"Banaizatron got away," She said grumpily.

He looked over at her briefly, "Oh", is all he says before looking back at the child.

"I think… I've just been entitled guardian to this little tyke," he says," Could you hold him for a micro cycle?"

She nods, and carefully takes the child from his hand. Jazztransforms into his alt mode, then opens his driver's seat door for the femme bot to put the child in and on the leather seat.

A few seat belts hold the child safely and gently in place.


End file.
